The island!
by kioba
Summary: A crossover between Lost, LOTR, POTC and Harry Potter and many other things. Because of a mix of plane, ship and uh...broom.... crashes all our favourite heros end up on a mysterious island, and all think there the only ones there. Prepare for mass panic
1. Prolouge arrival

**AN**

Hello.

This is my first FanFction so bear with me please. This is a crossover between LOTR, POTC, Harry Potter and Lost.

Of course I own nothing in this fanfiction.

Please review if you think it is good or I wont write anymore.

Also tell me if you think I shud put anything else into this, such as star wars or anything.

**Prolouge**

A storm was raging in the sky above the Black Pearl which was being swamped with water from all angles. Jack was standing at the tiller, attempting to control the direction of his beloved boat. He had never seen a storm like this in all his long years at sea and even he was worried about the outcome of it. Will was clutching the mast, holding Elizabeth to him closely. Suddenly a wave, larger and stronger than any of the others crashed over the ship, knocking Jack down and making him cling desperately to the tiller to keep himself being swept of entirely. Eventually he managed to pull himself to his feet, shaking his hat of, splashing more water over the tiller. He looked up to find the ship in complete chaos, people where lying against boxes injured having been thrown against them, people clinging on to the railings and other people just to stay on the boat. He looked over to where Elizabeth and Will had been, and nearly fell over as he realised they had gone from there spot, and where no where to be seen. Suddenly there came a shout.

"CAPTAIN!"

The same storm was raging in another world, another sea. Frodo was clinging onto the railings of the once graceful ship which he had taken to Valinor. Elrond was standing by the tiller attempting to control the movement of the ship and Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas where attempting to control the harsh rocking of the boat by lowering and raising sails in some complicated pattern Frodo wasn't even going to try to work out. Pippin, Merry and Sam were clinging on to Gandalf, who somehow was standing fir against the storm, shouting words of magic out into it. Gimli was clinging onto the railings next to Frodo; both too prod to use Gandalf as a clinging post. Looking out into the blackness of the ocean, Frodo suddenly saw something that made no sense, but do much damage.

"ROCK!"

Harry placed yet another Impervius charm onto his glasses as he flinched from yet another lightning bolt. He glanced behind to see Hermione, who was riding on the back of his firebolt shut her eyes. He faintly heard her murmuring the dates of the Goblin rebellion and felt her relax slightly behind him. He almost smiled; trust Hermione to calm herself by reciting facts! He suddenly heard a shout from a few metres to the left of him and saw a shape falling through the sky.

"RON!"

Sawyer was standing in disbelief on the beach. How had he, and so many others survived that? People were screaming, there was fire, blood everywhere. One man was running around helping people out. Sawyer immediately labelled him as the "hero", turned away in disgust and lit a cigarette. A girl was continually screaming behind him and people were calling peoples names over and over again growing more panicky. A man sprinted past him yelling a boys name, asking sawyer if hed seen his son. Sawyer tunred away and the man ran on.

"WALT!"


	2. 1: Pilot 1 part 1

**A/N**

Thanks to those people who reviewed. Your opinion was really appreciated! Mostly the plots will cover what happens in the individual episodes of Lost, except when it is too much for me to write and reviewers are getting at me 2 update it. :D. I will try to keep the order of events in order to, but hey I'm human (I think) so there be some things out of sink.

This fan-fiction will generally just show what would happen if a few other characters were also on the island with the lost characters, and also what would happen if these characters where… well our well loved characters from other films/books.

I of course own nothing in this.

Once again please R/R. I need ideas!

**Pilot 1 (part 1 lol sorry)**

Will woke up with a start. He was lying on his back on a beach, covered in sand and soaking wet. The last thing he remembered was clinging on to the mast of the Black Pearl in the middle of a storm, comforting a frightened Elizabeth…

"Elizabeth!" Will jumped up but then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting a few feet away staring out into the sea.

"Elizabeth, what happened? Where are we?"

She didn't answer but just carried on staring out to sea.

Will followed her gaze and looked out into the long horizon… which was broken by the ruin of The Black Pearl.

"O my god." He began to splash out into the sea, and then froze as he saw the reason for Elizabeth's silence and immobility. Jack was floating on his back in the sea next to the wreck, which seemed to have been thrown by the storm against a rock propelling Will and Elizabeth, central in the ship, onto the beach.

Will swam out quickly, grabbed Jack and pulled him onto his shoulders, trying not to look around and sea the bodies of all his other friends and crew mates lying around on the wreck or floating in the sea.

Will lay his friend carefully on the beach and after a moment of thought bent down to give him the kiss of life, the only thing he could think of.

"HEY!" Came a muffled shout from under him and he was pushed of by his friend's blistered rough hands, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I thought you were dead."

"So you kissed me? Wait… Dead? Why would I be dead…? What hap…" Jack suddenly caught sight of his once beautiful ship, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Jack…" Elizabeth was on her feet at last and looking relieved at Jacks incredible recovery but also fairly concerned as he was steadily turning blue, "Jack, calm down…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Elizabeth sighed, leaned forwards and slapped Jack around the face.

"Jack! We seem to be stranded on an island together… again! As the only professional pirate here…"

"Hey! I'm a pirate." Will burst out.

"Of course you are dear," Elizabeth said dismissively, and Will sat down to sulk, "Now Mr. Sparrow, do you have any ideas about how to get of this rock?"

Jack, who had sat down with his head in his hands, nursing his cheek, looked up at her.

"Any rum?"

Frodo woke with a start. He was surrounded by planks of wood, being washed up with the now quiet waves, Barrels of food, which had been stored on the boat and floating hobbits. Frodo lay his head back into the water, trying to control a pain shooting up and down his leg, then jumped up, pain forgotten as he realised what the last thing he had seen, actually was!

"Sam!" Frodo grabbed his friend's arms and pulled him onto the near-by beach. Suddenly the effort of pulling his friend eased and when he looked behind him he saw Merry, Pippin and Gandalf each grabbing limbs and heaving him up onto the beach.

As soon as they had him on dry land, Gandalf pushed the hobbits away and laid his hand across Sam's forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly Sam expelled literally gallons of water and opened his eyes. Frodo rushed over and embraced his friend, holding him tight until Sam began to cough and splutter again.

"O thanks to the Valar!" Frodo gasped.

Sam frowned.

"Uh… Mr. Frodo, what exactly happened?"

"We hit a rock. The ship has been wrecked beyond repair." Gandalf's voice was low and serious.

"So where are we?" Pippin asked.

"I…I don't know…" Gandalf admitted.

The hobbits fell silent, the thought that Gandalf didn't know exactly what was going on was a scary thought.

"Uh…Guys." Sam interrupted the silence, "Where's everyone else?"

Everyone looked around suddenly, realising Sam was right, there were only the 4 of them there, Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Gimli were nowhere to be seen.

Frodo voiced the opinion of everyone else.

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

Ron woke with a start and stared up into the face of Hermione; he blushed scarlett and leapt up but pulled straight back by her and also by the pain erupting at the back of his head.

"Lie still," She ordered, and placed her wand on the back of his head and he felt something pull together, it was a very uncomfortable feeling.

When she was finished she pulled him to his feet and he looked around himself to see ocean and beach spreading of into the distance and a line of trees, dead straight cutting the beach and begging the forest. Ron's mouth opened in awe.

"Wow…" He uttered, then realised something, "wait, where's Harry, and what happened?"

Hermione looked worried and when she spoke her voice was quavering so much that Ron instinctively put his arm round her, which seemed to comfort her slightly.

"You fell of your broom; you must have been knocked un-conscious by something in the air I suppose. We followed you and I made sure you had a soft lading, well mostly."

Ron squeezed her tightly in silent thanks and asked, "And Harry?"

Hermione's worried face said it all.

A/N The same events happen with our Lost hero's as happen in the show until Jack, Kate and Charlie go of into the jungle to look for the fuselage. If you need a good web address for recaps if you have forgotten what these events are, email me.

R/R

ENJOY!


End file.
